Veracity Keys
by Atem's Memories
Summary: He seemed to have been just another exchange student. But then things started to fall apart. His identity revealed, a character not real. And I am falling for him.


All right, this is my first fanfic, so please be nice if you don't mind! ^_^ I am totally excited about posting this because I had a really fun time writing this, so please read and leave a nice review!  
  
Notes-- This is not Yaoi; this is regular romance between a guy and a gal.   
  
So… This story is in 1st person, my character is telling the story and she is not Mary-Sue. I hate those, goody-goody preps. And it mostly centers on her and Yami (Atem).   
  
  
  
And I think that's it… can't you tell I'm new at this? Yayers.   
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1---The Exchange Student  
  
I waited at the airport, rocking back and forth patiently, waiting for the exchange student to arrive. The airport was buzzing with people of all races, size, and hair do's and don'ts. I checked my watch for the tenth time and kept waiting.  
  
   
  
   
  
Where was he?! This was getting a bit ridiculous to tell the truth. Standing here for over thirty minutes and not even having a snack to munch on... the nerve. I was not the patient one, that's for sure. Usually I got what I wanted when I wanted, and I wanted him to arrive right now.  
  
   
  
   
  
I smiled. Low and behold, here he came, toddling up to me, looking slightly ashamed. He bowed his head and looked at me in the eye. He was about the same size as me (height wise) me with black flat hair and blonde spiked up short bangs. His brown eyes stared at me as if waiting for me to say something.  
  
   
  
   
  
"Hi, you must be Spencer, right?"  
  
   
  
   
  
He nodded. Couldn't he do anything else? Then he looked around and motioned for us to go. He could talk to me. I could tell we weren't going to clash right away as best buds. I led him down the airport and through customs, then to my mom's car. She had been waiting patiently for two hours now. Customs were such a drag.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
He slid in, I slid in beside him and my mom greeted.   
  
   
  
   
  
"Hello there! You must be Spencer!" My mom said cheerfully, closing her romance novel, which was mine, and tossed it into the passenger's seat. "How are you?  
  
   
  
   
  
He said nothing back, but stared out the window. My Mom, I'd like to say, didn't like that very much. I could tell she was a bit mad by the burn in her eyes. If Spencer didn't talk soon, he would peeve my Mom, that was for sure.  
  
   
  
   
  
Was he homesick already? Well I didn't like it that much either, he could at least talk to me. I coughed; he glanced at me, and then turned his gaze back to the window, resting an arm on the armrest between us.  
  
   
  
   
  
"Would you mind talking to me?" I asked finally as my mom stopped at a red light beside Food Lion.  
  
   
  
   
  
The boy looked at me again and sighed, shaking his head. I growled. He could talk to me! He did have voice you know! I mean, he didn't fly over from Japan to just look out the window, I'm sure.   
  
   
  
   
  
"Oh, kids." My mom said, turning into Food Lion. "Do you two mind going in for me and getting everything on the list?" She handed me the list and parked the car.  
  
I pushed Spencer out and shoved him in front of me. He didn't like it one bit, shrugging my hand off his shoulder in response. But right now, I didn't care the least. The fowl mood had already come over me and I wasn't going to let it go any time soon.  
  
   
  
   
  
We walked in and I looked at the list. Some repairmen were working on the little alarm things on the doors, so they weren't working at the moment. We cruised right through and walked straight to the eggs and milk aisle. I found the cheese and dropped it into the little basket the boy was carrying. It was the least he could do.  
  
   
  
   
  
"Alright… now we need chilly." I blinked. "Chilly? What in the heck is chilly for?" The boy shrugged and followed me to the spice aisle. I found the chilly we usually eat and dropped it into the basket. Fifteen minutes later, we were done. Twenty items in all we collected, the boy not saying a word the whole time while I chattering my little head off, trying to get him to talk. I believe I failed miserably.  
  
   
  
   
  
We paid for the items. I handed the money to the cashier and he handed me back some change. I thanked him for no particular reason and started to walk away. The guy walking right behind me.   
  
   
  
   
  
He suddenly stopped… and looked back to the cashier. A shiny pistol was in the cashier's hand, pointed straight to him.  
  
   
  
   
  
"Spencer?" I asked and turned around. I gasped and dropped to the ground hurriedly, praying for my life.   
  
   
  
   
  
The cashier laughed. "So this is your wonderful disguise. Spencer you call yourself?" He sneered, "Pathetic. And you actually thought you could get away from me. Ha! In your nightmares maybe."  
  
   
  
   
  
Spencer growled and faced the man head on.  
  
   
  
   
  
"What? Are you scared to talk because she might recognize your voice? I learned to manipulate mine. My master will be pleased that I caught you again." His voice became a bit high-pitched and squeaky.  
  
   
  
   
  
I gasped. I knew that voice! It was from my favorite show… a minor character had that voice. Wasn't it that Magician during Battle City… what's his name?  
  
   
  
   
  
"Arkana." Spencer spoke for the first time. I knew that voice too! Wasn't it the voice of one of the main characters? Yami, wasn't it? I couldn't think. My mind was racing faster than it should go. I ground my teeth and stood up, backing away. There had to be something that I could use to get that gun away from 'Arkana'. I spotted a mop, grabbed it and ran forward. Now my mind had shut down completely. Why I did this still baffles me to no end.  
  
I screamed and swung at the gun in his hand. I knocked it away, hitting and probably breaking his hand to pieces. "Home run." I said and dropped the mop, grabbing the boy's wrist and pulling him through the detectors that the repairmen had fixed moments before.  
  
   
  
   
  
Something happened as we passed the detectors. First of which I felt the grip on his wrist loosen, then tighten on my wrist, he now was pulling me. The next of which I caught a glimpse of color. Not like a rainbow or a colorful décor. But it was animation I spotted. It was Spencer… yet it wasn't.  
  
   
  
   
  
I gaped. He looked back and stared at me for a second, then pulled me along again. It was Yami. He fixed something behind his ear and as he went out the door pulling me, his disguise engulfed him again to the boy Spencer.  
  
   
  
   
  
"Let's get going!" He growled and shoved me in front of him, miraculously the grocery bags still hanging from his hands. His strength was amazing and his reflexes were excellent as well.  
  
   
  
   
  
I hurriedly climbed into the car, the guy climbing in after me. He looked at me as if I should say something to her quickly. I caught on quickly and snapped, "Drive!"  
  
   
  
   
  
My mom looked at me and blinked. She set her book down and took her glasses of leisurely; she was always one to be slow at the most inopportune times. I could tell the other guy, which I didn't know should be called Spencer, Atem, or Yami, was impatiently tapping his foot, looking back to the entrance to Food Lion. He narrowed his eyes as a figure walked out and turned towards us in the SUV.  
  
   
  
   
  
I gulped. "M-Mom…"  
  
   
  
   
  
"Yes honey?" My mom said sweetly, still cranking up the car. "What is it?"  
  
   
  
   
  
"I think you should drive Mom… T-There is a---" The guy glanced over at me quickly, glaring at me, which made my skin crawl. I knew I couldn't tell her. The boy would be furious and my Mom would pass me off as crazy. "---a project that I need to do." I glanced back at the guy, who was clenching his fists, looking at 'Arkana', who was talking quick strides towards us. "NOW!"  
  
   
  
   
  
My mom snorted and drove out quickly. "And what project might that be?" She asked curtly as we rode right by the man, who watched us go, holding his hand and cursing. It was a no brainer to what he was saying. I sighed and sank down in my seat.  
  
   
  
   
  
"A science project." I murmured, which wasn't entirely not correct. I did have a science project… that was due in a month.  
  
   
  
   
  
My mom nodded, not believing me one bit, but she kept to herself and switched the radio to rock. She just loves rock, as do I. AeroSmith any day.  
  
   
  
   
  
The guy sighed heavily and sank down in the seat, closing his eyes, muttering something under his breath. He glanced at me, knowing I was looking at him, and stared back. I could see a crimson ring around his brown eyes, which I should have noticed before… but I didn't. He checked something behind his ear and the crimson ring around his eyes faded. He looked back out the window, not talking.  
  
   
  
   
  
I looked out the window too and the passing cars, houses, and stores. This town was so small; nothing big would ever go down here. At least… that is what everyone always thought because it was so remote.   
  
   
  
   
  
My head was buzzing with many things at that moment. About Spencer, if I should call him that now and that 'Arkana' and what my Mom would think. But how? How could these characters from a TV series be actually alive? That still perplexes me to no end either…  
  
   
  
   
  
What did that man, 'Arkana', mean by 'you can't manipulate you voice'. I didn't know, but I sure wanted to find out. This guy was my exchange student. And there was something wrong with him. Something defiantly wrong.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
So, was it up to expectations? I hope so… I really worked hard on this. So please leave a good review! Thanks.  
  
R & R !!!! 


End file.
